Improving Heros
Introduction Improve the attributes of your heros to enhance their battle capability. The improve feature can be accessed via the Training Ground or the "Improve" tab in the Heroes options. Each hero has three basic attributes: Str, Dex, Int. Improve these attributes to increase the damage the hero does, or decrease the damage done to it. Str, Dex, and Int correspond to common attack, skill attack and strategy attack damage respectively. How to improve hero attributes Choose a method of improve (either with honor or gold) Click the "Improve" button to generate a set of values for attributes improvement. On the left you will see what the original stats were, and on the right you will see what the new values are. Press "Keep" to keep the original values, and "Replace" to replace them with the new values. The maximum value an attribute improvement can have is equal to (Level of Hero) + 20. If you reach the maximum, it will be denoted by the word "(Full)" beside the attribute value. Values are mostly random, but the system seems to know what type of attribute you are trying to improve. For example, if you are aiming for high Str, after you keep a few improvements to Str the system will tend to generate values where the Str improvement is higher than the Dex and Int. It can take many tries, however, until a value with higher Str than before is generated. Reincarnate your hero Reincarnate your hero to improve its Force Level. The higher the Force Level, the more damage it will do, and the less damage it will take. This applies to ALL types of damage. When your hero has reached a certain level, you can click the "Reinc." button in the "Improve" tab to Reincarnate the hero. If your hero is not high enough level yet, you can see what level it needs to be in the field just above the Reinc button. If you reincarnate your hero, it will reset your hero back to level 1 and at a lower force level. However, this force level will be higher than it was previously the last time it was level 1. In this way, when it reaches the higher levels again the hero will have a stronger force level than it had before. Reincarnating will usually gain between 5-7 force levels, up to a maximum of 9. Since Hero levels are capped by Town Center level, this will also be taken into account in calculating the maximum force level gain. Reincarnating a hero will make it temporarily weaker, so it is wise to time the process to minimize the risk of weakness. Winter is generally a good time to reincarnate, as other players will not be able to attack you during this time. By the time Winter is over, the hero will have been trained back up enough that it is not significantly weaker than it was before. Try not to reincarnate multiple heros at the same time so that you will not be caught off guard in a prolonged time of weakness. VIP Improve VIP players have additional Improve options. Category:Hero System